Portable containers are currently utilized to store and transport electrically sensitive devices such as computer panels to on-site field locations. One such example is the container described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,651 issued to Malcolm.
These containers are particularly useful in protecting the electrostatic discharge (ESD) sensitive devices from electrostatic charge build up which can adversely affect or destroy the utility of the ESD sensitive device.
Along with the development of such containers, telecommunications and data transmission technology has advanced to the point where a computer panel can be designed to facilitate the flow of data derived from metering instruments, across telephone lines to a central receiving station. For example, a panel can be designed which will allow the input of data from a water meter, as well as a link up to a telephone line, so that metering devices such as water meters can be read remotely by this dual hookup system.
A computer panel and system designed for this purpose would be installed for example on a floor joist or other relatively inaccessible part of a residence, commercial building, etc. One portion of the panel would be connected to the metering device such as a water meter, and another portion of the panel would be connected to a telephone line for remote communication with a central receiving area.
This system is clearly advantageous in eliminating the expensive and time consuming task of manual or other means of on-site meter reading.
However, a significant problem is the protection of the computer hardware during normal operation and periodic inspection and maintenance of the system. Since ESD sensitive devices are so susceptible to damage from the environment, it is important that such materials be adequately protected. However, at the same time it is required that the computer panel for example be physically connected to the metering device and telephone lines at the sight of installation.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a conductive container which beneficially provides adequate physical and electrostatic protection for the computer panel, while permitting access to a portion of the overall container in order to permit appropriate installation and connection of the device to metering equipment, telephone lines and the like.